Kirk And Clara's Disneyland Adventure
by TheChildOfTheTardis
Summary: Clirk is my OTP. Just once Clara wanted to go somewhere with Kirk that had no life or death situations, no monsters about to attack and without the world about to end. Somewhere with adventures, excitement, fun and also magic. This is the story of the time they went to Disneyland.
1. The Adventure Begins

**Kirk And Clara's Disneyland Adventure**

**Chapter 1- The Adventure Begins**

* * *

Clara walked into the Tardis console room with an air of confidence and determination in her walk. She was a woman on a mission. "Doctor, you know me and Kirk?"

"Yes." said the Doctor, in the way he spoke when he wasn't really listening.

"Well you know how we've been dating for a while."

When the Tardis had accidentally landed on the Enterprise neither the crew of the Tardis or the Enterprise had expected the Cybermen to attack. But also nobody had expected to see Clara Oswald starting a relationship with James T Kirk. But they had. At first it had been weird for both of them. She was born in what he considered history and he was born a century after her. But the relationship was one of those relationships that just worked. They'd been on loads of dates and tons of adventures, both forwards and backwards in time. They'd done the meeting the parents thing. Kirk had met Clara's dad and Clara had met Kirk's mom. Indeed Kirk had become a semi frequent passenger on the Tardis and Clara had become a part time Starfleet officer.

"And you know we've been on loads of dates and adventures?"

"Yeah."

"But we haven't had an adventure together yet with no life or death situations, no monsters about to attack and very few where the fate of the world, or the universe, or reality isn't at stake." said Clara.

"Well what do you have in mind?" said the Doctor.

"Somewhere with adventures, excitement, fun and also magic." said Clara. "Disneyland!"

"Which one?" asked the Doctor. The Doctor knew a lot about the magic of Disneyland, he should given how much he'd helped with them over the years, but he was kind of hoping that she didn't say Florida because last time he was there he'd ran into a Trancitluzion that nearly killed him and the Ponds before River defeated it.

"Paris." replied Clara. She knew Paris wasn't the biggest or the best in some people opinion but it was the only one she'd ever been to before and she wanted to give Kirk the most magical Disney experience she could, a task greatly helped if she knew her way around! The idea of taking someone special to Disneyland with her wasn't knew but the idea of going to Disneyland with Kirk had occurred to Clara last week. Her boyfriend had told her, much to her surprise, that Disney was still around in the 22nd Century. Clara discovered Kirk enjoyed Disney films as well but had never been to Disneyland. Well she wanted to fix that.

* * *

Despite the fact they were dating and had been for a while Kirk and Clara both continued their seperate daily lives on the Enterprise and the Tardis. So that they could see and speak to each other even on days they weren't able to meet up the Doctor created a video link to the Enterprise in the 22nd Century, like an intergalactic Skype, that Clara was able to access from the computer in her room. With her mission to get the Doctor to take her and Kirk to Disneyland successful, Clara walked into her room and slumped down on her bed. She switched on the computer to connect to Kirk and waited a short while for his familiar, but still gorgeous, face to appear on her monitor. "Clara Oswald contacting Jim Kirk!"

"Hey Soufflé Girl!" replied Kirk with a smile.

"So listen carefully." Clara instructed. Kirk nodded. "We're going on a little break together. Somewhere fun with adventures and excitment, no life or death situations, no monsters about to attack and it's also somewhere with magic."

"Cool! Are you going to tell me where exactly we're going?" asked Kirk.

"No you're just going to have to wait and see. It's a surprise. But you need to bring enough clothes for a few days. Make sure they're early 21st Century style, my era. The Doctor's going to pick you up in about three hours, so around about seven." explained Clara.

"Ok see you then."

* * *

Just as Clara had said at around seven the Tardis materialized inside Jim's quarters on the Enterprise. Kirk had spent the time since the video call getting his things ready and leaving Spock in charge of the Enterprise. Then checking Spock was ok being left in charge of the Enterprise. Then making sure Uhura kept an eye on Spock whilst he was away. Then getting Bones to keep an eye on Uhura. The Tardis doors opened and out came Clara, who pulled Kirk into a tight embrace, the Doctor stood on the threshold of the Tardis doors watching the scene. "Are you two just going to keep hugging?"

"Hey Doc!" said Kirk as if noticing that the Doctor was stood there for the first time. The Doctor smiled he didn't allow many people to call him Doc but Kirk was one of the select few.

"So are you ready to go Jim?" asked Clara.

* * *

"We've arrived!" said the Doctor as the Tardis came to a stop. Kirk still found it strange how the Tardis to managed materialized in any place in time or space so effortlessly.

"Well do we have everything?" asked Clara for about the twentieth time. Clara just wanted to make sure everything was going to be perfect.

"Yeah I'm fairly sure we have everything." said Kirk with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

The Doctor clicked his fingers to open the Tardis doors.

"I didn't know he could do that!"

"Right you two off you go. Don't forget to have fun, take loads of photos, buy cool things and have an awesome time. " said the Doctor indicating for them to head towards the open doors.

Clara and Kirk picked up their bags and left the Tardis. As Kirk stepped out of the Tardis he looked around to work out where they were. They were stood in the lobby of a hotel. It was a very nice looking hotel. He looked at the wall and saw a familiar shape. Mickey Mouse. "Wait is this Disneyland?"

"Yeah that's the surprise! This is the Hotel New York at Disneyland Paris and that's where we're headed for the next few days for adventures and magic." said Clara enthusiastically.

"Seriously?" asked Kirk.

"Don't you like the surprise?" asked Clara. Suddenly feeling unnerved for a moment. Should she have checked with Kirk first?

"What of course I do!" They looked at each other and laughed. It was going to be a fun few days.

* * *

In the morning when Kirk woke up in the spacious, and very comfy, double bed the first thing he realized was that Clara was no longer next to him. He sat up and looked around the room then saw that Clara was stood by the window looking out at the view of Lake Disney and the PanoraMagique Balloon. Kirk noticed that she was already fully dressed and wearing the, quiet short, red dress that she'd worn the first time they'd ever met.

"Morning sleepy head." Clara said as she turned round to first Kirk.

"Morning Souffle Girl! Have you been up for long?"

"Not that long. I've only been up for about twenty minutes or so." said Clara. "Just long enough to have a shower and get dressed. You go have a shower and get then we'll go down and have breakfast before we head out to the park."

Kirk jumped out of the bed and headed to the shower, he lingered just long enough to allow Clara to admire the view. He jumped into the shower, using the generously sized free shower gel. Kirk allowed the hot water to pour over his body. When he'd finished his shower Kirk selected a plain white t-shirt to wear with a black leather jacket and jeans.


	2. Magic Of Disneyland Park

**Kirk and Clara's Disneyland Adventure**

**Chapter 2- Magic Of Disneyland Park**

* * *

The journey over to the park was relatively easy and painless. More or less as soon as they walked out of their hotel they were in the Disney Village shopping area. As they passed easily through the bag search and start to approach the entrance to Disneyland Park, Clara handed Kirk his entrance ticket for the two parks for the two days. Distracted by the tickets Kirk hadn't realized that they'd turned a corner and were now stood in front of the spectacular, and very big, Hotel Disneyland. "Whoa!"

"Jim, if you think that's impressive wait until you see Sleeping Beauty's Castle at the bottom of Main Street USA."

Walking through the entrance to the park was easy. It was early enough for the queue to not be too big and the people who were there moved through quickly and before Kirk and Clara knew it they were stood on the other side of Hotel Disneyland and looking at the Disneyland Railroad Main Street Station. Clara, followed by Kirk, went off to underneath the station to pick up a few maps. Even time travellers and Star Fleet captains can get lost sometimes!

"I forgot to ask when are we?"

"October 2012 so the Halloween celebration is in full swing. Also this year is the twentieth anniversary, hence the massive twenty sign on the side of the Railroad Station. It's fairly warm this week but not too warm." said Clara as she was turned picking up a couple of maps and pacing them in her usual red bag. Once she'd finished with the maps she asked "So Jim are you ready to have a magical Disney adventure?"

"Yeah!" Clara and Kirk walked underneath the arches of the station and onto Main Street USA. Main Street was lined with pumpkins in the shape of Disney characters and ghosts hanging off the sides of the buildings. At the bottom of Main Street was Sleeping Beauty's Castle. The toureted Castle sat on top of a small rocky hill and loomed above everything else. "You were right. It is impressive!"

"Yeah it is quite impressive isn't it Jim?" said Clara with a smile. "Come on let's get a picture with it."

"If you say so Soufflé Girl." said Kirk. Once him and Clara had finished taking pictures in front of the magnificent Castle Kirk asked,"So were are we going first?"

"We're going to Indiana Jones and the Temple Of Peril in Adventureland first." said Clara with a strong sense of certainty in her voice.

* * *

Unfortunately the certainty in Clara's voice proved to be unfounded. Instead of the Temple of Peril in Adventureland Clara and Kirk found themselves outside Big Thunder Mountain in Frontierland. They'd taken a wrong turning around the bridge near La Cabane des Robinson and as a result left the Agrabah part of Adventureland and they'd entered Thunder Messa, the abandoned mining town of Frontierland, by mistake.

"Ok maybe that was the wrong turning after all." said Clara as she looked at the distinctly un-templelike mountain mining station in front of her.

"It's cool. We'll just go on this instead. We're not even the only people who made that mistake this morning." said Kirk. He indicated to his left where a group of three British teenagers who were evidentially very good friends stood. Kirk had only noticed the group because he noticed the tall boy with brown hair and glasses wearing a large green coat had been checking him out, although not too long evidently with the intention to make sure his friends didn't catch him. The boy was stood telling a girl with gingery blonde hair, who was wearing a pink gillete and carrying a bag that looked way too big, that this didn't look very templeish. Whilst the third friend, who was the shortest of the group, and seemed shorter due to the height of her two best friends, was wearing a dark jacket with a fur lined hood and suggesting that they just went on Thunder Mountain seeing as they were here now.

The queue for Big Thunder Mountain ended up moving quicker than either Kirk or Clara had expected. Not fast but still quick. Before they knew it they were taking their seats on the train and Clara was placing her bag underneath her seat. As the train began to leave the station a voice said _"Hang on to your hats and glasses as this here is one of the wildest rides in the wilderness."_

After leaving the station the ride plunged straight down into a darkened cave that was occasionally illuminated by flashes of lightning. The ride then climbed out of the cave to reenter the world passing stalagmites and stalactites hanging to the cave. The ride now proceeded to travel around the Thunder Mountain island that had been visible from the queue whilst Kirk and Clara had been queuing. The train plunged down into a smaller lake splashing the riders. Kirk turned to look at Clara after the splash and saw her laughing. Kirk turned to see what Clara was laughing at and saw they were now in a abandoned frontier village where a goat was eating someones washing. The ride continued to travel upwards, further this time, before speeding up, plunging down and then passing through several smaller caves and rock arches. The train then entered an abandoned mining shack where it proceeded to travel upwards once more. One of the other riders further back on the train was evidentially fairly new to theme parks given how they screamed at every slight drop. The ride plunged down into another deep cave where several flashes went off from TNT and thunder, and the on ride photo being taken, before pulling back into the station.

"That was awesome!" said Kirk as the lap bars released. "Great start to the day."

"Now onto Indiana Jones?"

* * *

Kirk and Clara left the exit of Big Thunder Mountain and walked out of Frontierland back into Adventureland, noting where they most have made a wrong turn last time. On their way over to the temple Kirk and Clara walked past the lake in front of Adventure Isle were the Pirate ship lay. Clara made a mental note of Kirk's smile upon seeing the pirate ship. She needed to make sure they found time at some point to go on Pirates Of The Caribbean. Walking through Adventureland Clara took particular care this time in checking which way the map actually meant for them to go and they successfully managed to navigate to the Temple Of Peril. Kirk and Clara walked into the entrance of the Temple Of Peril and joined the queue. The queue snaked through a bamboo forest that gave them the feeling they were walking through a far off jungle as they approached the temple. At several locations amongst the queue were parts of an abandoned archeologist base camp. "Right time for some more photos!" said Clara very decisively. Kirk happily obliged pulling various poses that made Clara laugh.

Before they knew it Kirk and Clara were climbing the steps of the abandoned temple and were entering the ride area, passing flickering torches and statues of gods and creatures from an ancient civilisation. Seated, and with their safety harnesses firmly in place, the train left the temple went through an arch that was guarded by dragon like creatures and started to ascend the first, and largest, climb. The ride went round a pillar of the temple and just started to slow down slightly at the top of the climb. "Woah! We are pretty high up." said Kirk. But before Clara had a chance to say anything the ride plunged down into a large drop. Followed by another drop whilst racing round the temple. In unrelenting speed the ride then proceeded into a darker cavern of the temple which disoriented riders who then got disoriented further as the ride did a loop. Coming out of the loop the ride car went side ways as it finished off the circuit, slowed down and came to a stop as it pulled into the station.

"Well that was exciting." said Clara as she retrieved her bag from under the seat and walked through the temple exit.

"Yeah." said Kirk in definite agreement although he was looking else where.

"So now we're going to head off to Discoveryland."

"Before we do that can I just stop off at the shop." said Kirk. Before Clara had chance to respond Kirk was already off at the Temple Traders shop and was paying for a stetson hat. Clara noticed that Kirk wasn't the only one presently buying a stetson. Clara saw the teenage boy they'd seen before Thunder Mountain was also buying one. His friends where stood to one side as both the boy and Kirk bought their hats, seeming to be saying something about stetsons being cool. Clara flashed the boys friends a look of knowing resienment that the two girls returned. Kirk walked back over to where Clara was stood proudly wearing his stetson and Clara had a feeling it would stay on his head for most of the time they were at Disneyland. "What! Stetsons are cool!"

* * *

As it was starting to get towards lunch time on their way to the exit of Adventureland Kirk and Clara stopped at the Coolpost food outlet, the name made Clara think of the Doctor, to grab something they could eat quickly and on the go. Kirk and Clara exited Adventureland and entered the area surrounding Central Plaza and Sleeping Beauty's Castle. They found a bench with a good view of the Castle and sat to eat their lunch and admire their surroundings. "So what are you thinking of Disneyland so far?" asked Clara.

"It's amazing Soufflé Girl." replied Kirk through a mouthful of sandwich. "You're an awesome girlfriend."

Clara smiled. When she was younger she'd always dreamed that one day when she was older and had someone special she'd take him to Disneyland, just as her parents had took her when she was younger. She knew that it was kind of silly but Disney couples got happily ever afters and Clara loved the idea that if she took someone special to Disneyland with her then they'd get a happily ever after. Although she'd never pictured her prince being captain of the greatest space ship ever! Lost in her thoughts, and having already finished her own lunch, it took Clara a moment to realise that Kirk had also finished his lunch. "Are you ready to move on?" asked Clara.

"Yeah I'm ready for more excitement."

"Well you should feel at home in this next bit as it's the future!"

* * *

From where they were sat Kirk and Clara didn't have far to walk until they were in Discoveryland. Clara then directed Kirk to join the queue for Buzz Lightyear Laser Blast whilst she went off for a few moments promising to be back before he knew it. The queue moved fairly fast whilst Kirk waited for Clara, and a couple of times he wondered if he might have gone inside the building before she returned. But Clara rejoined Kirk in the queue just before they went into the building.

"So are you going to tell me where you went?" asked Kirk.

"I just got us fast track tickets for Space Mountain later on."

Once inside the queue snaked passed several boards displaying information like a map with the planets involved (such as Capital Planet, Planet Z and the Green Planet), images showing large numbers of LGMs at work, mission briefing and instructions on how the laser blasters worked. The queue came to a travelator which lead to the Space Rangers shuttles and time for their mission to begin. As Kirk and Clara got settled in their pod the safety restraint came down and their laser blasters light up. _"Please face forward. Fasten your seat. Your shield will be lowered automatically."_

"So Jim are you ready to lose?" said Clara with great certainty.

"Not a chance Soufflé Girl! Not a chance." replied Kirk flashing Clara a smile that showed he meant business.

Kirk and Clara picked up their blasters and the game began. Clara couldn't help feeling Kirk had an advantage given a Phaser was part of his work stationary but then again she was the woman who had blasted a load of Cybermen with an enormous blaster. The ride had taken them into space where a large orange robot, flanked by a vicious metal dog, was looming at them. Various other space debris, along with a robot octopus, floated around them as Kirk and Clara blasted any and all targets in sight. They'd now entered a space station factory that seemed to be either making or storing batteries various robots lurked around which Clara and Kirk blasted mercilessly. The space shuttle turned a corner to reveal Evil Emperor Zurg lurking and shooting at passing shuttles although he perhaps might not have been expecting Kirk and Clara to shoot back with so much force. In the next section the light kept flashing off an on revealing and concealing various robots and resulting in Clara and Kirk blindly shooting and hoping they hit something. Well even more so than they had been doing!

_"Attention Space Rangers you've landed on Planet Z be ready for anything."_

On Planet Z mutant snakelike creatures loomed over the shuttles as Kirk and Clara blasted anything in sight. Various dinosaurlike creatures ran passed in a landscape that slightly reminded Clara of the radiated swaps of Skaro. But even a planet Z volcano oozing green lava wasn't enough to distract Space Rangers Kirk and Clara from their mission off blasting anything in sight. The mutated creatures of Planet Z now started to resemble Earth insects as Evil Emperor Zurg made another appearance this time looking down from a spiderlike space shuttle shouting things at the people below. The space pods speeded up and travelled through a light coridor. There was nothing to shoot during this bit so after discovering this Kirk and Clara paused their battle for a moment but as the space pods pulled into an area where Zurg loomed over once again the shooting at anything and everything resumed. This time along with Zurg Buzz Lightyear was present. "You've got Zurg on the run. Blast him with everything you've got."

Kirk and Clara didn't need to be told to blast with everything they had as they rapidly pulled the triggers of their blaster to destroy Zurg as he ranted. The space pods entered the final part of the mission the home world of the LGMs, the Green Planet. Here large numbers of LGMs crowded round Evil Emperor Zurg who was suspended from the claw. "You have saved our lives. We are eternally grateful."

Now as the ride finished Kirk and Clara looked down at their scores for the first time. They had both got exactly the same. 184700. Meaning they were level 4 and ranked as Space Scouts. Kirk and Clara looked at each other then burst out laughing. Neither of them had even remotely expected that in their battle against Zurg and each other they'd end up getting the same score! As they walked out the exit Kirk stopped in front of the photo viewing point. Clara joined him and saw their picture. In the photo they were both on the edge of their seats clutching their blasters with expressions on their faces of deadly seriousness and Kirk was wearing his stetson. "We have to buy that!" said Kirk already running off to pay for the photo.

* * *

"So where are we heading next?" asked Kirk. He'd caught up with Clara from the Buzz Lightyear shop and was proudly carrying their photo in a Disneyland Paris bag. Clara had offered to carry the photo in her bag but Kirk wanted to carry it as almost a symbol of pride that he was in Disneyland.

"Well there's just one quick thing we need to do whilst we're still in Discoveryland then I'm thinking we're going to head over to Fantasyland." said Clara. She'd already started heading off in a new direction. Kirk followed Clara as she came to a stop in front of the statue of WALL-E and EVE.

"I love these two!" said Kirk with great excitement in this voice.

"Even when you live on a spaceship in the future you still like a film about a spaceship in the future?" asked Clara inquisitively. There was no hint of judgement in her voice just genuine curiosity.

"The classics never die. And the love story of WALL-E and EVE is one of the greatest ever."

"Well even more reason to get a picture with them!" said Clara. She was already pulling her camera out of her bag. Clara and Kirk took a couple of pictures individually with WALL-E and EVE and then a few of them together. On the final shot of them together Kirk completely unexpectedly pulled Clara into a kiss. They were so caught up in the kiss that they didn't notice the group of three teenagers who had seen them or that one of them had started clapping. As Clara at last pulled away from the kiss. Kirk decided to point something out.

"Look at the queue over there for Star Tours." said Kirk. As he indicated to his left where an enormous queue that was coming out of the building underneath the Discoveryland Railroad Station that resembled a futuristic airport hanger, although Kirk thought with pride that Starfleet hangers in the actual future looked far cooler.

"Oh my stars that's massive!" said Clara. "I've never understood the appeal of Star Wars."

"Hmm me neither. And the whole franchise has more or less disappeared completely by the 22nd Century."

* * *

Clara and Kirk walked out of Discoveryland and back onto Central Plaza. This time they took the turning for Fantasyland. They walked past the Pizzeria Bella Notte, which has the song of the same name playing nearby it. Clara may have started singing along. They joined the queue for It's A Small Small World and found that it moved reasonably fast and they found themselves in the loading area. Just before they got on Clara asked the Castmember with a sweet smile, and maybe some light flirting, if they could have the front row of the boat. It worked. Kirk and Clara got settled in at the front of their boat and set off for the happiest, and most colourful, cruise that ever sailed. As they passed the fountain on the lake outside before they entered the building a couple of real ducks swam past the boat making Clara laugh.

As the boat entered the building the music started to play as they travelled through the entrance, covered in flags from various countries and illuminated with blue light. The infamous song began as the boat passed a girl ice skating in an arctic enviroment. In the next scene to the left was Ireland and Holland was to the right. The boat passed under Tower Bridge and into the British area where just around the corner was the Eiffel Tower and France. The boat passed under a bridge with a spinning windmill and into the Italian section. Around this point Kirk started to sing along, although Clara pretended not to notice.

The boat now left Europe behind and passed underneath the Taj Mahala into the part that represented Asia. The next part was Japan. Japan was inhabited by pandas and geishas surrounded by pagodas. Kirk noticed Clara had a different sort of smile upon seeing the geishas and made a mental note to ask her what that was about later. Japan gave way into India and Arabia as the boat entered an area that was filled with temples and magic lanterns where the dolls wore sarias. The music around this part started to change to reflect different culture. India started to turn into Egypt as more camels started to appear and the camels got joined by pyramids and a Sphinx. Egypt began to change into a jungle as lush vegetation appeared and the people where joined by rhinos, zebras and giraffes. The jungle became Australia as kangaroos joined the other animals along with aborigines people. Australia gave way to Hawaii as sand started to appear along with Tiki heads and hula dancers. Kirk noticed Clara had a similar smile upon seeing the hula dancers as she had with the geishas and made another mental note to ask about them as well.

Next was Mexico with an Aztec temple and Mayan priests. At this point Clara wondered how many of the other people on their boat believed in the forthcoming, for them, Mayan Apocalypse. She remembered how she was going to stop it with the Doctor in a couple of months from now. The boat now, finally, entered Kirk's home country. America. The American part started with the west represented by cacti, cowboys and American West gave way to the Golden Gate bridge (near Starfleet's HQ), the Statue Of Liberty (really a Weeping Angel) and the Hollywood sign. Now after all of the individual countries the dolls from each of the countries had finally joined together in a magical land of carousels, castles and hot air balloons. Finally the ride returned to the real world along a blue tunnel covered in flags from the different countries. As the boat pulled into Kirk turned to Clara and said "You know what Soufflé Girl. It's a small world after all."

They both burst out laughing.

* * *

Clara and Kirk left It's A Small World and re-entered Fantasyland. Kirk was about to ask what they were going to go and do next but before he got the chance Clara was already heading off to somewhere else. She turned round to see that Kirk hadn't followed her yet. "Come on Jim! Belle and Ariel are over there!"

Kirk followed after Clara as she joined the queue to met the two princesses. Kirk was fairly sure he hadn't seen Clara that excited all day, and that was saying something! "So I guess you were a Disney Princess girl when you were growing up?"

"You bet!" said Clara with enthusiasm that was nearly palpable."Ariel and Belle aren't my two favourite princesses but they're still pretty cool, and Prince Eric certainly isn't that bad. When I was younger I wanted to be a Disney Princess when I grew up."

"Then I guess then that means I'm your Disney prince!" said Kirk.

Clara was about to reply to Kirk but before she got chance to it was her turn to see Ariel and Belle. Ariel and Belle talked to Clara. Then Clara, with Kirk, posed for the photo with the two princesses. At the end of Buzz Lightyear Kirk had rushed off to buy the photo this time Clara rushed off in a similar manner to buy the photo. Clara returned, photo in her hands, and showed it to Kirk. "That is so going on my wall!"

* * *

After meeting the two princesses Clara once again lead the way to their next location. She headed towards the back of the Castle, which was just as spectacular as the front. In the area around several Disney villains lurked. Kirk was going to suggest they joined the queue to go and see Maleficent but then he saw the length of the queue and decided maybe not! Clara was still leading the way past Snow White And The Seven Dwarves and past the Snow White shop to an entrance that would have been quite easy for a person to just over look if they didn't know it was there. The entrance lead into a darkened cave system underneath the castle and in the centre of the cave there was a giant creature chained to the rocks. A dragon. "Welcome to La Tainere Du Dragon!"

The dragon at the center of the cave was lying above several small pools of water. It was spectacularly illuminated from beneath making the great creature look even more magical and almost alive. The dragon had been asleep when they'd entered the cave but just as Kirk and Clara took positions to look at it the dragon started to wake up. It moved and roar some smoke even came out of the creatures nostrils.

"That's really impressive!" said Kirk as he took all of the incredible creature in. "But why does Sleeping Beauty have a dragon chained up underneath her castle? Did I miss something in the original film or is there a sequel where she battles dragons and other creatures because that would be cool?"

"I think the dragon is meant to be Maleficent in her dragon form after she's been defeated." said Clara with uncertainty. "But isn't it amazing and just so Disney. No ride, no queue, no show. Just a massive dragon lurking beneath the castle to immerse you within the Disneyland story and magic."

Kirk was going to suggest Clara got the camera out to take a few photos but she already had it out and was already taking photos. The one of Kirk with the dragon, thanks to his stetson that he was still wearing, made him look like he was an explorer who had discovered the dragon. Clara put the camera back into her bag and said to Kirk enigmatically "And Jim the Disney magic doesn't just end down here."

Clara turned and started to climb up a twisting staircase that was semi concealed from view. Kirk quickly followed behind Clara, he was curious to see where the stairs were going to lead up to. They reached the top of the stairs and came to a door Clara pushed open the door and revealed that they were now inside the castle. The castle was just as spectacular on the inside as it was on the outside. Clara, who had been to Disneyland Paris and been in the Sleeping Beauty's Castle many times before, was still a little bit speechless at standing inside it. Kirk and Clara walked around the castle wide eyed taking everything in. They had a look at La Galerie De La Belle Au Bois Domant, which tells the story of Princess Aurora with stained glass windows. They also took a lot of photos in the castle!

* * *

When they exited the castle Clara checked what the time was. They had about half an hour to go until it was time for their fast track on Space Mountain. Not quite enough time to get on another ride and make it over to Discoveryland in time but also too much time for it to be a waste standing by Space Mountain waiting. So Kirk suggested they used the time to go and get a Ben and Jerry's ice cream from the Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor. Clara got two scoops of a fruity ice cream whilst Kirk went for two scoops of chocolate brownie ice cream! They decided to eat their ice creams on a bench in Discoverland where they could see the cars from Autopia going past. They also talked about Disney things.

"Earlier when we where meeting the princesses you said Ariel and Belle aren't your favorite Disney Princesses so who is?" asked Kirk.

"My all time favorite princess is Mulan. Partly because she was around when I was growing up. But also she's brave, prepared to do what she's wants to despite what other people tell her and she's just all round awesome. My other favorite princess is Rapunzel. She would possibly by my all time favorite if Tangled had been out when I was a kid but it wasn't. So despite her awesome she just falls behind." said Clara without any need to think. Her favorite Disney princesses where an important part of who she was.

"Ahh" said Kirk as he put two together and finally realized something.

"Jim what's that ahh about?"

"On It's A Small World when we pasted the Japanese bit you smiled at the geishas. That's because of Mulan isn't it?"

"You've got it." said Clara with a wink. "So Mr Jim Kirk what is your favorite Disney film?"

"That's easy. It's Hercules with Toy Story a very close second." said Kirk. He replied with similar speed to Clara, his favorite Disney films held a special piece of him in his heart.

"I may have to start calling you Wonder Boy from now on."

"Cool."

"So Wonder Boy growing up did you just watch the films or did you also watch the Hercules and Buzz Lightyear cartoons?" asked Clara. She was partly curious to see if either of the cartoons had survived al the way to the 22nd Century.

"Yeah! Of course I did!" said Kirk. "Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command has a big revival later this century and even gets a spin off series with new independent adventures for Mira Nova. The Hercules cartoon was harder to find but thanks to the internet I managed to watch most of the episodes."

"Did you by any chance use to have a crush on Mira Nova?"

"Maybe." said Kirk with a coy shrug. He quickly changed the subject. "Now Soufflé Girl what is your favorite Disney film?"

"Easy peasy. Like you I have two." said Clara. She paused to build up some sort of dramatic tension. "Mary Poppins and Lilo And Stitch. Mary Poppins because Julie Andrews is awesome and the film is supercalifragilisticexpialidous!"

Clara paused again. But this time it wasn't for dramatic effect. "Lilo And Stitch was the last Disney film I saw at the cinema with my Mum. The cartoon ended up becoming a sort of coping mechanism for me once she was gone. And also the original movie, the cartoon and the direct to video movies all have this warmth, humor and view that I love."

"Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind." said Kirk. Making Clara smile. She hadn't realized that at some point whilst she was talking Kirk had put his arm around her. "Lilo And Stitch is probably my third favorite Disney film. Listen I gotta go to the toilet but I'll be back in a minute."

"Don't be too long Wonder Boy! You don't want to miss Space Mountain!" said Clara to Kirk's retreating form. She stayed where she was sat and thought. Kirk was the first person she'd ever properly told what Lilo And Stitch meant to her. But it had felt good to share it with him she knew he cared. Before Clara knew it Kirk was walking back to where she was sat. Although the direction he was coming from was not the direction of the toilets. "I'm guessing that you didn't really go to the toilet given how you're trying to, badly, hide something behind your back!"

"Damnit!" said Kirk. He retrieved the item from behind his back to reveal a Disneyland Paris bag. "Instead of the toilets I just went to one of the shops and I bought this for you."

Clara took the bag from Kirk and opened it to reveal a red Stitch plushie. "Aww thank you Jim."

"Lilo And Stitch is your favorite Disney movie and I thought you might want an experiment of your own. I know that Stitch is the blue one, but I thought that the red one looked cool and everyone else has Stitch plushies so I thought you deserved something a bit different." said Kirk explaining the thoughts behind his cute gesture. "Also just so you know he's called Jim."

Clara laughed. "Human Jim that is a really sweet thing for you to do." She turned to the plushie and gave it a hug. "Hello Jim."

"It's nothing honestly. I just hope you enjoy having Jim and look after him." said Jim Kirk. Despite his modesty Clara knew Kirk meant the gesture with complete and utter love for her. She couldn't help her big smile. "Anyway you and Jim should get up as it's now time for us to face Space Mountain: Mission 2!"

* * *

Even by the time Kirk and Clara had walked past Orbitron and to the fast track entrance of Space Mountain: Mission 2 they were still a little bit early. They joined the group of three teenagers, who they'd seen a few times during the day, to wait for their alloted time to come round. The time came and Kirk and Clara entered the steam punk masterpiece of Space Mountain in Disneyland Paris. Kirk and Clara meandered through the black corridors of the fast track queue until it rejoined the regular queue in front of a screen relaying information about the mission. Kirk wanted to ask Clara a question at this point. "Why is this called Mission 2?"

"Well when Space Mountain originally opened it was called Space Mountain: De la Terre à la Lune. The orignal version was a journey to the moon inspired by the Jules Verne book De la Terre à la Lune, From The Earth To The Moon." explained Clara. She vaguely remembered reading the book once. She also vaguely remembered that she was a little disappointed that there wasn't a mountain in it and it wasn't se in Discoveryland. "Then at some point the Baltimore Gun Club decided that the moon was no longer far enough for them to go so they relaunched the Columbiad Cannon as Mission 2, going to the edge of the universe. It got a big relaunch and a nice new soundtrack from Michael Giacchino."

"I've heard of him."

"He's done a lot of films. This is the best Space Mountain out of them all. It's the only one with loops, it's got the best story, it's the fastest, it's the best looking mountain and it's got the most exciting launch!" said Clara. Whilst Clara had been talking the queue had moved up to the loading area, which was located in a lowered pit. Clara and Kirk got the front two seats of their rocket. They pulled their harnesses down once they were secure they blasted off on their mission into space. The rocket took Kirk and Clara through a darkened tunnel that lead them to the inside of the cannon. The rocket stopped in the cannon as a trap door in the side opened. Clara turned and grinned at Kirk.

"Geronimo!"

The tunnel turned red and a countdown could be heard. The trap door started to close and the rocket launched off into space. The rocket travelled to the top of the cannon and entered the mountain into space. Kirk and Clara both hung onto the handles of their harnesses tightly. The soundtrack played as the rockets encountered various space things such as a comet and several asteroid fields. The rockets passed by an exploding star that was turning supernova and destroying the surrounding space matter. The rockets then started to head back to Earth crossing melting asteroid fields in the process. But in order to return back safely to Earth the rockets needed to enter a wormhole to provide a helpful shortcut across the universe. The wormhole brought the rockets back into the station as Clara briefly wondered if the wormhole had been inspired by the Time Vortex.

* * *

Clara and Kirk left Discoveryland and headed back to Central Plaza. However when they got there things looked a little different. Not only was a sort of twilight starting to desend across Disneyland, due to the fact it was around 5 and also October, but also people were stood around the streets, all with camera's out, and music was filling the area. "Why is everybody stood around?" asked Kirk.

"Because it's parade time!" said Clara. She'd already retrieved her camera from her bag and was ready to take a ton of photos.

They'd missed a couple of floats between leaving Space Mountin and arriving on Main Street USA but there were still plenty more to come. Kirk and Clara took a shortcut down Discovery Arcade so they could get a good spot to view the parade from. They ended up near Main Street Motors just as the Toy Story float passed in front of them, proceeded by Jessie and the toy soldiers. Clara couldn't help laughing at the way Kirk enthusiastically waved at Woody and Buzz and she loved the photo of Kirk wearing his stetson in front of the Toy Story gang. As the Toy Story float went past the other side of Andy's Bedroom revealed the 100 Acre Wood were Pooh Bear waved enthusiastically at the crowd and Eeyore, Tigger and Piglet danced after the float. Flowing the 100 Acre Wood came the jungle float. At the front was Simba, Timon and Pumba from the Lion King and around the back of the float was King Louie and Balloo from the Jungle Book. The front of the next float was a pirate ship with Captain Hook and Peter Pan lead by a motley collection of pirates. The middle of the float was Big Ben with London surrounding it and as they saw who was on the back of the float Clara gave a fangirl scream. It was Mary Poppins! "Oh my stars! Kirk, it's Mary Poppins!"

"I know I can see that!" said Kirk.

He took the camera from Clara and got a picture of her with her Disney hero. Following Mary Poppins came the final float that was about double the size of the others. It was a magic Halloween Disney float, all of the characters on it were dressed up in their Halloween outfits. At the front of the float were Minnie Mouse and Donald Duck. Further along were Chip and Dale then Goofy. At the highest peak of the float was Mickey Mouse himself. Along with all the other people watching, Clara and Kirk both whooed and applauded enthusiastically as the floats disappeared from sight.


	3. Magic Of Disney At Night

**Kirk And Clara's Disneyland Adventure**

**Chapter 3- Magic Of Disney At Night**

* * *

Following the parade there was a mass exit from the park. So Clara decided that seeing as their hotel was only just on the other side of Disney Village it would be alright for them to spent a little bit longer hanging around the park before they went back to the hotel. Clara and Kirk spent about twenty minutes going around the shops on Main Street USA. They didn't buy anything this time but Clara found herself laughing many times at Kirk's habit of picking up and playing with various toys in the shops. When Kirk and Clara had both decided that the mad rush to the exit had died down enough they to exited Disneyland Park. The journey back to Hotel New York was filled with much excited conversation about what a great day they'd had as Kirk and Clara past Hotel Disneyland and through Disney Village. Kirk mentioned in passing how it was a bit of a shame that they hadn't been able to go on Pirates Of The Caribbean. Clara wanted to tell him what she had planned for later but she decided not to in order to make the surprise even better for him. They rentered the hotel and left all the things that they'd bought during the day back in their room. Clara carefully placed the Jim plushie on the bed before heading to dinner to the Parkside Diner.

"Wonder Boy are you ready to go back out to the park?" asked Clara as they left the Diner.

"Wait we're going back?" asked Kirk.

"Yeah did I forget to mention that!" said Clara. Kirk and Clara grabbed their things from their room, Kirk needed to make sure he had his Stetson, and then headed out in the dark, it was now around half seven, for nightime Disney magic.

* * *

Kirk and Clara once more walked through Disney Village but this time in the dark. Hotel Disneyland looked even more spectacular lit up in the dark. As did the entrance to Disneyland Park underneath the railroad station. However neither the entrance or the hotel compared to the sight of Main Street USA and Sleeping Beauty's Castle. At night full of people, lit up in the dark and decorated for Halloween. It really was pretty spectacular! "We have about an hour and a half or so to explore some more of the park then we should come back here for Disney Dreams." said Clara. "So what do you say to going on Pirates Of The Caribbean?"

"Soufflé Girl do you really have to ask? Yeah I want to go on the one and only Pirates Of The Caribbean."

"Actually this is the only one that still keeps to the original story without any of the films."

* * *

Kirk and Clara walked up Main Street USA and past Central Plaza, where people were already sat in prime position waiting for the show later on. They then entered Adventureland but this time instead of going left at La Cabane des Robinson as they had done the previous few times they headed right towards the fortress, with an accompanying lake, where Pirates Of The Caribbean was located. The queue took Kirk and Clara through a series of caves, where various objects from the pirates lay.

"It's got warmer." said Kirk as he unzipped his jacket.

"Yeah that's because we're entering the Caribbean." said Clara. "Although you may want to zip that up again later."

The caves eventually led down to a dock by a river where the ride boats got loaded and unloaded. The area was darkened like the outside had been and around this point Kirk looked up and realised something. "Oh we're inside now."

"The story is set at night so that's why this is a good ride to do at night. You get a more immersive and more magical experience." explained Clara as a cast member, dressed as a pirate, showed them to their seat. They got the seats on the second row of the boat, which Clara was thankful for as it meant they would still have a good view but not get splashed as much. The girl with gingery blonde hair who was sat in front of them evidentially hadn't thought about getting splashed when she'd asked for the front row judging by the way her friend, the boy with brown hair and glasses, mentioned they were going to get wet.

The boats left the loading area and entered a cave. They passed by the Blue Lagoon restaurant, an actually restaurant where people could eat that backed onto the start of the ride, which was located in a Caribbean village that was abandoned and set up the tone for the ride. The village that was previously warmly lit had now gained a more sinister atmosphere as it fell into wreckage. Lightning flashed and the first skull and crossbones was seen. The sound of water rushing down filled the area as the boats went upwards onto the main level of the ride. As the lighting storm continued the boat now entered a bombarded fortress in chaos which was under attack from the titular pirates. The boats passed into the cells of the fortress where a group of pirates had been captured and where trying to escape, as the boat past them. The pirates were chasing the boat through the fortress up to a drop. Kirk noticed that the first drop was coming up and put his hand on his stetson to keep it on his head. However Clara hadn't noticed the drop was coming up and got surprised by the splash.

The pirate ship now emerged out of the dark with its captain threatening the passing boats. But they didn't stay with the captain for long as the boats re-entered the Caribbean village where a storm was brewing and the villagers were being taken captive by the nasty pirates. The boats travelled under a bridge to the next part of the village to discovered that the pirates had taken over the village completely. Two pirates where fighting each other whilst the rest were busy rounding up people. The next scene showed the village in control by the pirates only now they'd set parts of the village on fire during their plundering. The boats exited the village through an arch but they weren't safe for long as the second, much larger drop, was awaiting the boats on the other side on the arch. This time round neither Kirk or Clara were prepared!

"GERONIMO!"

Things on the other side of the drop were significantly spookier than what had come before. Following several flashes the boat entered a lagoon and was greeted by a rock. In the shape of a skull. The music that had previously been fairly jovial now had a haunting tone to it. The boat ventured into the new area where other ships lay ruined in the area as water rained down on the wreckage. Treasure lay on the side of the new area as the boats ventured further in. The boat turned and entered another area of caves these ones were inhabited only not by the pirates they'd seen before. They were inhabited by Zombie pirates. The Zombie pirates lurked in the dark as the boat passed by. But they weren't present for long as the boat turned a final corner and reentered the dock it had originally departed from.

The boat joltted to a stop and Kirk and Clara disembarked from the boat and went through the exit to finally leave the cave system. On their way they chatted.

"Was it as good as you anticipated?" asked Clara.

"Yeah absolutely." said Kirk. "You?"

"Definitely. Although I remember the bit at the end with the Zombie pirates being longer." replied Clara.

"Well if you want Zombies, Soufflé Girl are you up for facing Phantom Manor?" asked Kirk. He'd been intrigued by what was lurking inside the house they'd seen in Frontierland earlier in the day and had checked to find out that it was the mysterious Phantom Manor.

"Sure! But before we go return to the mysterious village of Thunder Messa can I just stop off at the shop." Clara disappeared into the Le Coffre De Capitiane shop whilst Kirk waited for her by the door. She returned from the till wearing a Pirate hat.

* * *

The journey down to Phantom Manor was easy now that they'd been that way several times. Kirk and Clara walked down through Adventureland and down into Frontierland. This time once in Frontierland instead of stopping at Thunder Mountain they continued onto the mysterious house on top of the hill. "In hindsight it might have made more sense to come here first."

"Quite possibly." They joined the end of the queue as it let up the hill and to the house. The fact that the queue was in the dark passing through an abandonned graveyard boasted the creepy atmosphere as they approached the Manor.

"This is the only Phantom Manor in the world." said Clara.

"I thought all of the other Disney parks had Phantom Manors?" said Kirk.

"No Wonder Boy all the other parks have Haunted Mansions instead." said Clara. "Phantom Manor is based around Haunted Mansion except the Manor has it's own unique story that's connected to something that happened on Thunder Mountain and it's linked to the whole of Thunder Messa."

After a wait that wasn't too long Kirk and Clara entered the Manor. In the first room things didn't seem too bad but that was all about to change as their party entered the second room. The infamous stretching room. As the voice over filled in the story, in French, the room got larger, or were Kirk and Clara getting smaller? The portraits stretched to reveal the gruesome fates of the people they depicted. The room plunged into darkness with sinister laughter filling the room as a flash of lightning revealed that there was a body hanging from the rafters of the roof. The room darkened again before a door opened leading further into the house. The door led into a corridor where more creepy pictures hung. At the bottom of the corridor the Doom Buggies awaited by a grand, but decaying, staircase ready to take the brave further into the house to unravel the mysteries of Phantom Manor.

"No turning back now." said Clara, as her and Kirk took a seat in a Doom Buggy and pulled down the lap bar.

The Buggies climbed up and onto the first scene were a mysterious veiled bride was waiting for them. The bride disappeared down a corridor where she mysteriously vanished leaving only her candles floating. The next scene showed a wedding altar in ruin with a crow guarding it. However all of this was just a warm up for the first scare as the Doom Buggies entered a corridor filled with doors that were getting rattled and opened from the other side. Something was trying to get in. Or maybe it was being summoned? _"Goblins and ghouls, creatures of fright, We summon you now to dance through the night. Warlocks and witches answer this call, Your presence is wanted at this ghostly ball." _As the buggies entered the next scene a which was chanting a summoning spell into a crystal ball. Only the which had no face as it was trapped within the crystal ball.

Once again all went dark for a moment. But the darkness gave way to reveal an abandoned ballroom. Except it wasn't quite abandoned. At one side of the ballroom the bride sat all alone waiting and singing mournfully. At the other side of the ballroom a group of ghostly demons were having a dance spinning round for all eternity due to the strange powers that lurked within the house keeping them bound to it. The Doom Buggies departed the ghostly ball and entered a room were the mysterious bride sat waiting seemingly oblivious to the fact that her room had fallen into a state of heavy decay. The Doom Buggies now exited the Manor and entered the garden surrounding it, it took Kirk a moment to realise that they hadn't actually left the building. The garden was over grown with weeds, dead plants and sinister trees attacking each other in the middle of the ravaged vegetation stood a, smartly dressed, demonic laughing skeleton that was pointing for the visitors to continue onwards. The Doom Buggies travelled further into the garden revealing more frights such as a demonic mutant dog that was aggressively barking and a coffin that something was trying to escape from.

The Buggies kept travelling down and entered a cave system which after a moment Kirk and Clara realised was the underworld. The entrance was flanked by skeletons who were starting to become animated and were leaving their coffins. Above a large canyon, filled with the dead roots of the trees from up above, lay four head busts that had gained life. The terrors continued as more skeletons came to life as well as several ghosts passing by the walls. The Doom Buggies now entered a town that had been formed in the underworld. The town resembled a dead version of Thunder Messa like a demonic mirror to the world above. As they travelled through the dead town zombies, ghosts and skeletons were all around. The town was filled with the singing of the ghostly bride. Had she manged to escape her eternity of waiting at last? All went dark once more but this time when the lights returned they had returned to the land of the living. The Doom Buggies passed in front of a line of seemingly ordinary mirrors, in which Kirk and Clara saw that they'd been holding hands, for one last scare as one of the mirrors revealed that a phantom was clinging to the back of their Doom Buggy. The ride came to a stop and Kirk and Clara exited the Manor and reentered Frontierland.

* * *

"Well given the time I'd say we might as well head back to Main Street USA for Disney Dreams." said Clara. Her and Kirk were presently stood near Phantom Manor looking out at Thunder Mountain and the rest of Frontierland.

"And that is where you are mistaken Soufflé Girl. We don't really have chance to get another ride in but who says we have to go straight back to Main Street?" said Kirk. Clara didn't need any convincing to go and explore Disneyland.

Eventually, having travelled through all of Frontierland and most of Adventureland with many picture stops along the way, Kirk and Clara made it back to Main Street USA with about 5 minutes to spare before Disney Dreams began. People had more or less completely filled up Central Plaza so Kirk and Clara ended up standing near Main Street Motors once again, although as Kirk pointed out they didn't really want to be too near the castle as that would mean they'd be having to look up the entire time and they'd get a bit uncomfortable within 5 minutes. The area had been filled with conversation but it all came to an abrupt halt when the voice over said _"And now Disney Dreams."_

The music started and the castle lit up purple as the Disney Dreams magical, musical spectacular began. After the opening blast a trail of magic danced down the castle which revealed itself to be Tinkerbell when the castle lit up orange for a moment. As Tinkerbell finished illuminating the castle revealing a star at the top of the castle in time for the music to change to _The Second Star To The Right_ from Peter Pan. The star began to illuminate and shine bright colours over the castle, Central Plaza and Main Street as fireworks shot out from the top of the castle lighting up the night. Peter Pan appeared on one side of the castle with Wendy on the other. Peter Pan explained that the second star to the right could take them to any place in their dreams as his shadow escaped. Peter Pan and his shadow went up to the star but that caused all the magic to spill out and cascade down the castle.

The magic caused Peter Pans shadow to enter the world of Beauty and the Beast where Lumiere performed _Be Our Guest. Be Our Guest _led into a stream of bubbles rising up the castle. In each bubble there was a different Disney character from Mickey Mouse to Cinderella to Woody and Buzz to Ariel. Peter Pans shadow was also in one of the bubbles. As_ Be Our Guest _concluded the bubble that Peter Pans shadow was in had ended up in another French Kitchen only this one was from Ratatouille where Remy the rat was to be found. Remy accidentally popped the bubble and the shadow tumbled down into the Cave Of Wonders and the world of Aladdin. The shadow rubbed the magic lamp and released the Genie who performed _You Ain't Never Had A Friend Like Me _which resulted in the whole castle bursting into colour and finished with fireworks bursting off the castle.

Peter Pans shadow now travelled on the magic carpet into the next segment of the show The Hunchback Of Notre Dame. The whole castle took on the appearance of the famous Parisian cathedral as Quasimodo sang _Out There. _Peter Pans shadow now travelled from the Parisian cathedral to the roof tops of London where the chimney sweeps from Mary Poppins performed _Step In Time_. Kirk looked to his side and as he'd expected once the song from Mary Poppins started Clara had started grinning. The castle burst into a shower of colour and fireworks and the next segment of the nighttime spectacular began. Peter Pans shadow now floated down from London into The Jungle Louie appeared and sang _I Wanna Be Like You _joined by a chorus of monkeys, the villainous Kaa and Baloo. The segment ended with the temple collapsing leading to vines growing over the castle and Rapunzels Tower emerging. The magic flower appeared and the vines disappeared leading into the floating lantern scene from the movie, Rapunzel and Flynn sang _I See The Light._ At the sight of her other favourite Disney Princess Clara cheered, and started signing along. During the song Belle, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel and Tiana all made brief appearances.

As the song ended the castle now changed green and Peter Pans shadow floated down as the castle started to change colour Doctor Facilier from The Princess And The Frog appeared. Doctor Facillier sang _Friends On The Other Side _as Captain Hook appeared. Captain Hook had captured Peter Pans shadow. Hook through the shadow into the water where Ursula from The Little Mermaid was waiting. Then the castle burst into colour and fireworks exploded out as Maleficent appeared, she was in alliance with Captain Hook and Ursula! But Peter Pan, accompanied by Tinkerbell appeared to rescue the shadow from the assembled villains and put the magic back in the star where it belonged. Fireworks exploded from the castle as all the villains had been safely captured. Peter Pan and Wendy flew off into the night but as they went various characters appeared Lumiere, King Louie, Remy, Quasimodo, the Genie followed Aladdin and Jasmine on the magic carpet. Then Hercules and Pegasus, Woody and Buzz, at this point Kirk gave a big cheer for his two favourite Disney movies! Next Alice fell down, Cinderella appeared and a cavalcade of fireworks exploded out around the castle bringing the Disney Dreams spectacular to a close. As the final fireworks faded into the night Central Plaza and Main Street USA were filled with the sound of applause and cheering as everyone who had been watching cheered and clapped.

Well nearly everyone. As the final fireworks had exploded Clara had grabbed Kirk and pulled him into a kiss. Clara eventually pulled away from the kiss. "Well Wonder Boy, when you kiss upon a Disney star anything can come true."


	4. Adventure In Walt Disney Studios

**Kirk And Clara's Disneyland Adventure**

**Chapter 4- Adventure In Walt Disney Studios**

* * *

The following morning Clara was once again already up and dressed by the time Kirk woke up. For their second day Clara was wearing a blue dress with her green coat and the pirate hat she had bought the night before, her usual red bag was sat on the table. This time however Clara wasn't stood by the window looking out at Lake Disney, she was sat in the comfy chair with Jim the alien plushie looking at the Disney map. "Morning Jim!"

"Hey Clara!" said Kirk as he got out of the bed. "Get dressed then head down to breakfast then leave for the park?"

"Yeah."

Whilst Kirk was in the bathroom Clara used the time to decide what she wanted to take with her in her bag for the day ahead and what she was just going to leave in her luggage. The Doctor had said before they'd left that once he'd picked them up this evening they could go back and pick up the luggage this morning shortly after they'd left. Kirk came out of the bath room and got dressed in a blue hoodie and brown trousers.

"Very Jack Frost." said Clara upon seeing what Kirk was wearing. "Maybe you should not wear the stetson today."

"Yeah the stetson won't really go with it." said Kirk. "When does Rise Of The Guardians come out?"

"In about a month or so."

Clara and Kirk headed down to have breakfast in the hotel then once more they left the hotel and headed into Disney Village to reach the park. This time instead of going left and heading down to Hotel Disneyland they turned right at World Of Disney store and headed towards Walt Disney Studios. As they headed towards Walt Disney Studios they passed a school group sat for a group photo.

* * *

They entered Walt Disney Studios and walked through Front Lot and into Disney Studio 1, stopping to pick up another map and the events timetable for that day.

"When we arrived at Disneyland Park yesterday I didn't think that Disney could have made a more flashy entrance than Main Street USA. I stand corrected." said Kirk upon seeing Disney Studio 1.

"The Doctor said he would pick us up in here later on today." said Clara.

"Not surprising really. The Tardis will almost look normal sitting along here."

Clara explained that Disney Studio 1 is a replica of the legendary Sunset Boulevard on a movie sound stage. "Disneyland Park is like a massive story, like you're in a Disney film with some of the best characters from other Disney films."

"So basically House Of Mouse."

Clara laughed. "But Walt Disney Studios is themed around movies and Hollywood, like you're an actor going from film to film and also seeing some of the behind the scenes stuff. It's also puts a little bit of America in mainland Europe. Anyway Wonder Boy we can't spend too long in here looking at Disney Studio 1 as we have a booking at an unusual hotel."

Upon coming to the end of Disney Studio 1 Kirk and Clara turned left to head into Production Courtyard. They walked round La Terrasse and Hollywood & Lime and came to the Hollywood Tower Hotel. There was clearly something wrong with the hotel that at first glance might have seemed normal. Half the building was missing, the garden seemed to be decaying, in fact the whole building was starting to decay and was that screaming they could hear? This was no ordinary hotel it was The Twilight Zone Tower Of Terror.

* * *

The queue wandered through the gardens of the hotel that had clearly been grand years ago but were now in decay, signs pointed off to things like the Tennis Courts. As it was still fairly early and they had managed to get to the hotel fairly quickly Kirk and Clara weren't queuing for very long. The queue continued into the abandoned, cobweb covered, foyer of the hotel taking people back to the world of Hollywood 1939. The foyer had been abandoned in a hurry as luggage and other personal items were scattered around the room. Clara may have spent a little bit too long checking the shapes of the cracks on the walls. A Cast Member, who was dressed as a hotel Bell Hop, told them that final preparations were being made to their rooms as they led a group including Clara and Kirk to a pair of doors. After a moment the doors suddenly burst open and another Bell Hop appeared several people, mostly teenagers, in the group screamed at the sudden unexpected appearance of the Cast Member. The Bell Hop led the group into the library of the Hollywood Tower Hotel to wait.

The library had several statues around the room which meant that Kirk and Clara both kept their eyes wide open out of habit. At this point Clara decided to put her Pirate hat in her bag to keep it safe on the ride. The doors to the library closed, the room darkened and the mood turned from being just abandoned to decidedly sinister. Outside a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder sent the room into darkness and caused and old TV set, that like many other things was covered in cobwebs, burst into life. The screen displayed the introduction for an episode of the notorious classic sci-fi series The Twilight Zone.

_"You unlock this door with the key of imagination, beyond it is another dimension. A dimension of sound, a dimension of sight, a dimension of mind. You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance, of things and ideas. You've just crossed over into... The Twilight Zone."  
_

The screen showed images of the Hollywood Tower Hotel from it's heyday back in the 1930s.

___"Hollywood, 1939. A midst the glitz and the glitter of a bustling young movie town at the height of its golden age, the Hollywood Tower Hotel was a star in its own right. A beacon for the show business elite. Now, something is about to happen that will change all that."_

The TV now showed five people boarding a seemingly normal elevator. As the lift rose up a blot of lightning hit the hotel. But the lightening was from no normal storm. The lightening was the reason why half of the hotel was now missing and as well as removing part of the building it also trapped the four people inside the elevator in The Twilight Zone forever.

_"The time is now on an evening very much like the one we have just witnessed. Tonight's story on The Twilight Zone is somewhat unique and calls for a different kind of introduction. __This, as you may recognize, is a maintenance service elevator still in operation, waiting for you. We invite you, if you dare, to step aboard because in tonight's episode, you are the star. And this elevator travels directly to... The Twilight Zone."_

The episode of The Twilight Zone had finished and the TV switched itself off as the lights came back on. A previously secret door at the back of the library had now opened. The Bell Hop led Kirk and Clara, along with the rest of the group, through the secret door and into the boiler room. At the back of the room were two of the infamous service elevators. The Boiler Room was a mess of piping with a monstrously large furnace that seemed to have a face. A maintenance workers desk was over flowing with papers and the faint screams of a young girl occasionally echoed around the room. Another Bell Hop led Kirk and Clara to the elevator on the left hand side along with 13 others to make up the rest of their group who were going to venture into The Twilight Zone. The Bell Hop organised them into rows for boarding the elevator. Kirk and Clara ended up on the front row. Most of the group they didn't recognize however Clara did say a polite hello to the group of three teenage friends they'd bumped into several times the previous day. The elevator doors pinged open and Clara, Kirk and the rest of the group moved in and took their seats. Instead of having a massive over the shoulder harness, like most thrill rides, the only safety feature on the seats was a mere seat belt.

"Are you ready to enter The Twilight Zone?"

"Well there's no turning back now."

The doors shut and the elevator began to move backwards instead of upward as sparks flashed around the lift shaft.

_"You are the passengers on a most uncommon elevator about to take the strangest journey of your lives. Your destination: unknown; but this much is clear: a reservation has been made in your name for an extended stay."_

The elevator had risen up and the doors opened on a mirror. Upon seeing their reflection most people waved or something but it was no ordinary mirror as electric sparks started to crackle around the reflection of the guests disappeared leaving just empty seats.

_"Wave goodbye to the real world, for you have just entered, The Twilight Zone... What happened here to dim the lights of Hollywood's brightest showplace is about to unfold once again."_

The elevator rose up another level and the doors opened once more, for the final time? The doors had opened onto a seemingly normal corridor but that would be too ordinary for The Twilight Zone. As the lights in the corridor began to dim and the passage of time upon the hotel became clear ghosts of the five people who had become trapped in The Twilight Zone on that fateful night started to appear. The ghosts suddenly disappeared and another elevator was revealed at the bottom of the corridor. The lights dimmed and the doors to the other elevator opened.

_"One stormy night long ago, five people stepped through the door of an elevator and into a nightmare. __That door is opening once again, but this time it's opening for you..."_

The elevator suddenly fell from the top of the hotel down 160ft to the bottom. The lights came back on the elevator rose up again, speed increasing. The doors opened again revealing an areal view of Walt Disney Studios as the elevator suddenly plunged down again. The elevator then rose up again through flickering lights to the top paused for a couple of seconds then plunged down again. Clara's hair was flying all over the place as screaming filled the lift shaft. The lift then slowly ground to a halt as it returned from The Twilight Zone.

_"A warm welcome back to those of you who made it, and a friendly word of warning, something you won't find in any guidebook: the next time you check into a deserted hotel on the dark side of Hollywood, make sure you know just what kind of vacancy you're filling, or you may find yourself a permanent resident . . . of The Twilight Zone."_

The darkness was now replaced with blue lighting as the elevator moved forward back into reality and the main part of the hotel. The doors pinged open and as normal lighting returned a Bell Hop stepped forward to lead guests out of the elevator and back into the hotel. Except now things were a little different, before the Hollywood Tower Hotel had been in a state of decay. But now it seemed to have been returned back to it's former glory.

"Tower Of Terror is awesome." said Kirk enthusiastically as they headed towards the shop and exit.

"Just because you managed to escape from The Twilight Zone Wonder Boy!" said Clara. "But yeah it is pretty cool!"

* * *

Following Tower of Terror Clara and Kirk headed out of Tower Hotel Gifts and Clara led the way from Production Courtyard through Toon Studios to Toy Story Playland. Kirk wasn't entirely sure what they where going until he saw the giant Buzz Lightyear that was situated at the entrance to Toy Story Playland. Several photos followed. "You're the Toy Story fan so what do you want to go on?" asked Clara.

"Hmm... I say let's do RC Racer first then Toy Soldier Parachute Drop afterwards." replied Kirk.

Kirk and Clara walked to RC Racer at the back of the land that represented Andy's back garden, with guests shrunk down to the size of toys. On the way they stopped to get a photo with Rex before they joined the queue for the huge remote controlled car. The queue, moved relatively fast through the bright orange over sized station and came to the bright orange Hot Wheels track. They took their seats, with Clara placing her pirate hat in the bag storage area. RC started to make revving up sounds as Kirk and Buzz Lightyear said at the same time "To infinity. And beyond!"

RC went forward and started to climb up half of the Hot Wheels track then stopped and started to go backwards. RC then went half way up the backwards section of the track before going forward and travelling nearly to the top of the forward section. After a brief pause RC went backwards this time going all the way up the backwards section RC paused for a moment so that guests were hanging horizontally. Then RC travelled to the top of the forwards section and immediately back into the backwards section. Following that RC then only went half way up the forward part of the Hot Wheels track and halfway into the backward part before slowing down and coming to rest in the station.

"So that's what the chase seen at the end of the film feels like." said Clara as they left RC Racer.

"Pretty much."

"You go join the queue for Toy Soldiers Parachute Drop and I'll be with you in a minute."

Kirk walked back towards the entrance of Toy Story Playland until he came to the giant toy plane that marked the entrance for Toy Soldier Parachute Drop. He joined the queue that wound round a human sized plastic army base set. Along the queue area leading up to the Parachute Drop life size Toy Soldiers were located along with fun things that gave the feel of joining the Toy Soldiers from the film such as a giant Walkie Talkie that occasionally came to life with updates on Andy, a plastic look out tower had been half buried in the sandy ground and a jeep that was being repaired by one of the Soldiers. Kirk hadn't been waiting in the queue for too long when he was joined by Clara who had a Disneyland Paris bag in her hands.

"So yesterday it was really sweet when you got me Jim. So I've decided to return the favour." said Clara. She reached inside the bag and pulled out a plushie of one of the LGMs from Toy Story. "His name is Oswin."

"You really didn't have to but thank you." said Kirk. He pulled Clara into a hug to say thanks, and accidentally knocked off her pirate hat in the process!

Once more that day Kirk and Clara had got lucky with the queue and before too long they were leaving their bags in one of the crates around the drop area and pulling down the safety lap bar as they got settled in their parachute. The parachutes rose up 80ft to the top of the tower the parachutes then hung there for a moment giving Kirk and Clara a fantastic view of the whole of Toy Story Playland. The parachutes then came tumbling back to earth before rising up again falling a few more times. Each time the parachutes rose up Kirk and Clara were able to notice more and more details in Toy Story Playland, and some of the wider Disney Studios area, that they'd missed from ground level. It made them both really appreciate just how much detail and effort had gone into making the world of the Toy Story films into a reality.

* * *

Following Toy Story Playland Kirk and Clara headed back over to the otherside of the park to get some lunch. However before entering Blockbuster Cafe Kirk noticed, and went over to, the set of Singing In The Rain. At one side of Blockbuster cafe a facade of a street was set up with an umbrella balanced upon a lamp post for guests to recreate the famous musical number. Kirk and Clara posed on the set and got several pictures, also ending up in several other people's pictures. They entered Blockbuster Cafe got their food then sat down. Half of the cafe was themed around an American high school cafeteria from High School Musical and the other half was theme around a ship from Pirates Of The Carribean. They sat in the Pirates section and as they finished their meal Kirk noticed something was happening. "Soufflé Girl, judging by all the people outside I'm guessing it's parade time."

"I'd say that's a good guess." said Clara already on her feet and quickly grabbing her things. They went outside the cafe and were able to get a decent place to view the Stars N Cars parade from.

Upon seeing the first car appear Clara was already whooping and cheering. It was Mary Poppins! Mary was accompanied by Bert and their car had the magic carousel horses from the film mounted upon it. Next was Ariel with Flounder and Sebastian. Following Ariel's car Clara was once more cheering loudly as her favourite Disney Princess passed. In her car Mulan was accompanied by Mushu. Kirk was in charge of the camera for this parade and he had been able to get photos of Clara with both Mulan and Mary Poppins. The next car came past with Aladdin and Jasmine on board sitting on the magic carpet. Following them was the villains car with Gaston, Cruella De Vil and Maleficient. But following the villains Clara was once again cheering and whooping loudly as Lilo and Stitch drove passed. After Lilo and Stitch had driven passed it was Kirk's turn to start cheering as Woody and Jesse drove passed in the Toy Story car. Following Woody and Jesse was Sully from Monsters Inc. Kirk and Clara weren't too bothered about seeing Sully but the group of friends stood next to them very clearly were. After Sully was Remme and Emile from Ratatouille and finally bringing the parade to a close were Minnie Mouse and Mickey Mouse.

* * *

Whilst everyone was still stood around in the aftermath of the parade Kirk and Clara used the opportunity to get across the park to Crush's Coaster over in Toon Studios whilst the queue was still, hopefully, a bit shorter but for the first time that day Kirk and Clara ended up in a queue for a ride that wasn't particularly short. After not too long in the outside queue they moved inside the building to the beach section of the queue. Several palm trees lined the area and posts had signs that gave an idea of things that were coming up once they got on the ride, such as _Strong Currents_ and _Shark Sightings_. "So we're now in Australia heading towards the Great Barrier Reef to meet Crush."

"Wonder Boy that's basically it. Yeah Crush has invited us to explore the Great Barrier Reef and then brave the EAC."

The queue led from the beach into the main ride building that represented the Angel Cove Harbour in Sydney. Adverts for Whale Watching and Jaques Boat Cleaning Service were on two of the harbour buildings along with two of the seagulls from the movie. The queue led around and up into the Harbour Masters offices before coming back down to the platform. Clara, taking the idea from the group of friends in front of them, used the long queue as an excuse to get several photos. People travelled through the ride on board turtle shells and at last it was Kirk and Clara's turn to board one of the turte shells. Kirk and Clara took the backwards facing seats in their turtle shell. They got seated, pulled down and secured the harnesses and no sooner than they were settled they were off. The shell led out of the harbour up a darkened hill and then down a wave that led outside of the building. The shell renetered the building via a sea cave and all was dark for a moment.

"I'm half expecting Ursula the Sea Witch to appear right now and start singing Poor Unfortunate Souls." said Clara.

Ursula didn't appear as the shell now entered the Great Barrier Reef. Nemo and Squirt appeared above and greated the guests as the shell went down again into another part of the Reef and as the sea got darker the sinister Angler Fish appeared out of the dark. The shells quickly left the Angler Fish as the cavern was illuminated by iridesent Jelly Fish floating above. The shells now entered the ship wreck were the sharks lived and Bruce apppeared out of the dark to attack Kirk and Clara as they passed by. The turtle shells now left the Great Barrier Reef and entered the EAC. The shells span around the room that was illuminated by projections of bubbles. Eventually the shells returned to the harbour and Crush welcomed everyone back.

"That was totally awesome!"

Kirk and Clara walked out of Crush's Coaster and back into Toon Studios. As they walked out Clara checked the time. "Our Disney adventure is sadly nearly over. But we have had a brilliant time."

"But the adventure isn't over really. Because that's the thing with Disneyland and Disney magic it will never be completely over." said Kirk "It will always continue to grow as long as there is imagination left in the world. And if one day we became parents we can bring our kids to Disneyland and tell them about the Disney adventure of Soufflé Girl and Wonder Boy. The time we travelled in the abandoned Thunder Mountain mine, entered the lost Temple of Peril, became Space Rangers and defeated the Evil Emperor Zurg. How we discovered that it's a small world, meet two princesses, faced a dragon and explored a fairytale castle. That we blasted off beyond the moon inside a mountain, faced pirates on the seas of the Caribbean and we discovered the secrets of Phantom Manor. When he explored a mysterious hotel but accidentally entered The Twilight Zone, discovered the world of Toy Story in Andy's backyard and rode the EAC accompanied by turtles. Our time here might be coming to an end but the story of the adventure isn't. Kirk and Clara's Disneyland Adventure."


End file.
